


Nerves Calmed by Love

by inallherstarkness



Series: Victuri Week 2016 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Date, M/M, Victuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: It's their first date and, as is normal, there are always nerves that spring up.





	

He had put a lot of thought and planning into making sure their first date would be absolutely perfect. The restaurant they'd go to eat, the route they would walk that wouldn't have too many people so they could just bask in each other's company after a good meal, and even how the night would end was all thought out to be the best first date either of them had had.  
But now that the night had arrived he was a nervous wreck. What ifs and maybes and doubts about everything were whirling through his mind in a crazy tornado and he couldn't calm himself down. What if everything went wrong? What if he didn't like it? Maybe he should have picked somewhere else. Maybe he should have come up with a different plan.

“Victor? Are you ready? It's almost time to go!” Yuuri's voice broke through his panicking thoughts, stopping them in their tracks as a rush of calm suddenly swept them all away. The silver haired man couldn't help but laugh at himself. It was truly amusing that he was the one getting worked up over nerves while his beloved seemed so put together. Victor, the one that had been on many dates before, was the one nervous as hell, whereas Yuuri, the one who had never been on a date in all his 24 years and was always a ball of nerves before getting on the ice, seemed unruffled by anything.

“Victor?” that voice called again, this time just outside the bedroom door and tinged with concern. “Is everything alright? Are you feeling sick? We can reschedule this for another time if you're not feeling up to it.”

A warm smile lit up Victor's face at that. His Yuuri never ceased to melt his heart with how caring and loving he was. He opened the door, smile still on his face, and replied, “I'm just fine, Yuuri. Are you ready? Shall we go have some fun?”

Those chocolate brown eyes that Victor adored sparkled as those lips that Victor still remembered feeling soft against his own curved in a sweet smile of happiness and affection. That was all the answer Victor needed to thread his arm through the other's and then they were off to a beautiful night full of love between just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Victuuri is my life and idk what I would be doing if I hadn't found this anime. YOI is the most beautiful and amazing anime I've ever watched and each episode just gets better and better!   
> This is my first contribution to this fandom so I hope I didn't do too badly.   
> If you enjoyed please leave kudos and/or a comment. :)


End file.
